


10 Dollars and Half a Chicken Biscuit

by Selcouthic



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, based off a true story, crackfic, everyone is southern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selcouthic/pseuds/Selcouthic
Summary: Ever since Night Raven College started selling chicken biscuits for breakfast Ruggie has been determined to lay his hands on one. Unfortunately, (as we all know) he’s broke, and Leona just bought the last one.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Ruggie Bucchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	10 Dollars and Half a Chicken Biscuit

**Author's Note:**

> Based off one of my favorite schools scandals

How the fuck did Ruggie get into this situation? On his hands and knees in front of his dorm leader, sucking him off. He briefly thought back on it, and then he remembered.

Ah yes, 10 dollars and half a chicken biscuit. That was it; the only reason why he was sucking off Leona was because he was poor and hungry. Now, truthfully, it wasn’t the _worst_ thing Leona could have made him do and he didn’t necessarily _hate_ what he was doing. But it really was an inconvenience when they were right behind the school with his stomach growling loudly. He just prayed to the great seven that nobody would see them. 

“Reohna-shan, hahry up!” He didn’t even bother to take Leona’s dick out of his mouth, he was trying to get this over as soon as possible. 

“Why should I? You should just be grateful that I’m gonna give you food,” He took a bite out of the chicken biscuit, eyeing Ruggie. “Besides, you’re not even trying. You actually enjoy this don’t you?” He took another bite and made sure to chew it as loudly as possible.

He tried to ignore it, he really did. But, as they say, you can only take so much for so long. “Shut yer trap! Just give me the damn food! Keep the money I’on even care!” He raised his hand, for some reason thinking his stubborn dorm leader would actually listen. 

“Well, aren’t you just precious?” 

“And you’re just as proud as a peacock now shut up and give it to me!” His patience was run down and all he could do was focus on the craving sensation in his stomach and the little voice in his head telling him that there was no way in hell the chicken biscuit was worth getting a numb jaw over and to just give up. Leona could tell he was annoyed, and he took advantage of it.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Leona shoved his dick back into his mouth before he could even talk back. And honestly? It didn’t even phase him anymore, at this point he was just used to Leona shoving things into him. Instead, he just let out an annoyed huff and held onto Leona’s legs, getting ready for the wild ride the older was about to take him on.

Leona gripped him by the hair with one hand and forced him to stay in place. His other hand was still holding the biscuit and he was steadily taking small bites out of it. Ruggie cursed himself, why did he have to take “sloppy toppy” literally? He trained his eyes on Leona; dammit, why’d he have to look so hot while holding a fucking chicken biscuit?! 

“Ya know Ruggie, ya ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to head. But damn you looked cute while doing it,” his breath hitched “I just wanna freeze your face like that.” Grunts filled the air as his thrusts got rougher and Ruggie could’ve sworn that crumbs of the biscuit fell into his hair. He made a mental note to take a shower tonight. 

The crumbs kept falling as Leona got faster and he eventually finished inside his mouth. He made another mental note to brush his teeth later and before he could spit the lion’s cum out Leona shoved the biscuit into his mouth. 

“Eat up.” 

He wanted to punch him and spit out the food, but dammit he’s waited and been through too much to just throw it out now. So he just punched the lion’s dick. 

“Ow! The fuck was that for?! Ya gone buck wild or sumn?! Shit!” He gripped his dick and held himself up against the wall, trying to ignore the pain. Ruggie laughed as he bit into the biscuit and he immediately regretted it, Leona’s cum made the chicken way too salty and he choked. 

“Hah, that’s what you get asshole.” The brunette pulled his pants up and held out his hand. Ruggie looked up, 10 dollars, _fuck yeah_. He grabbed the money and shoved it in his pocket before taking Leona’s hand. His legs were numb, but that didn’t stop him from beating the others chest and pinching his nose.

“Yer not right in the head. Seriously, shoving food in my mouth with your cum _still_ inside?!” 

The lion laughed and swatted his wrist away, kissing his cheek before walking off, presumably to the gardens. “You know you love me.”

He shook his head and sighed, “Sadly, you’re right.” He ran off to class, shoving the chicken biscuit down this throat while hoping that some of the first years were still selling some of the World's Finest Chocolate®.

~ 

It was between classes by the time Ruggie got inside NRC and luckily for him Epel was still selling chocolate.

“Hey Lil miss priss! Ya got any dark chocolate left?” 

The shorter boy turned around. “I reckon I do, and what have I told you about callin’ me that?” 

He laughed and pulled out the $10. “Great! I’ll take yer whole stock! And whatever’s left I’ll take milk chocolate with almonds.” 

“I think you’ve already had enough dark chocolate and nuts today but m’kay, whatever.” Epel pulled out the dark chocolate bars, there were only three bars left and Ruggie silently cursed Leona for making him late. He wanted all six of them. But then what Epel said caught him off guard.

“What’dya mean I’ve had enough dark chocolate and nuts?” He took the bars from Epel and gave him his ~~Leona’s~~ money. Epel pulled out the tiny mirror Vil forced the Pomefiore students to carry with them and showed Ruggie his reflection.

He couldn’t find anything wrong, but then Epel pointed at his chin, and then it dawned on him.Leona’s cum was still on his face. _Fuck._ Not even $10 and half a chicken biscuit could cure him of that humiliation.


End file.
